Nep Nep
Who is Nep Nep? Nep Nep is a member of the Imperial Waifu Army. He is serving as Reichsmarschall. He is shy but very friendly and calm person but he can also be very funny and sometimes even be silly.He wants to help everyone as best he can. Also he really enjoys to be with his comrades and having a good time. Erich L. M. von Eberbach's Backstory Erich was born in Wetzlar, Hessen on the 3th of February 1897 by a Family related to the Herzog von Hessen-Nassau (Duke of Hessen-Nassau). The Father Andreas Peter von Eberbach, cousin of the Duke of Hessen-Nassau, and the Mother Anita Sophia Maria von Eberbach (Born Anita Sophia Maria Richter), daughter of a judge, possessed a House near the old Castle "Karlsmunt". Born a the second son he had two brothers,his older brother Friedrich Ernst Ferdinand Eugen von Eberbach and younger brother Julius Endris Alfred Hans von Eberbach. He had a good life until 1902 with the begin of The Great War where his Father served. There life was hard every day he look out of the window and was hoping for his father to survive the war and come back home. That was also the first time where he saw Planes and he was fascinated in a few seconds. With the end war in 1905 he was happy that his father has returned and he hope that the life will become better like it once was.But the war has changed him and he was a broken man so there life was not getting better. But he helped out as good as he can. In his school life he was very quiet, he stayed out of any troubles and became kind of shy. In the High School he saw a Book what was written by a Ace who was fighting in the Great war as a pilot and he was so fascinated from it that his dream was now to become a Pilot. Every day he went to the Library in his school and his city to get some books about planes. In 1911 his father passed away from a heart attack and one month later his mother in a incident. The lost of his parents hits him very hard that he even became more shy then he already was but he never lost his friendliness and calm being. He could not stay at his home anymore a started a life as a loner but was always hoping for his Brothers that they stay safe and became something great. After his school life he was starting a education in a grocery store specially for alcoholic drinks but also for Soft drinks. After his education he stayed there for a long time. Next to his job he was also hunting. Thanks to this job be became more open again and he was also losing a little bit of his shyness. On one day when was coming home from work he received a letter from his two brothers. He was relief that both of them have a good life. When he reads that both of them are joining the army that reminded him of his dream to become a pilot in the Airforce.Now was the only thing he wanted was to fly. So he was going to Berlin and visited the Alfherzen Military Academy and studied Planes and air combat. During that time also meets the Ace that has written the book he was reading in his school life. When he graduated in 1924 he finally saw his two brothers again and with them a Lady. This Lady was Elita Von Alfherzen. The first thing he could only think of was to jump to his to brothers to give them a strong hug that they are finally reunited. Out of sheer joy, he even lost a tear. Then he noticed the Uniform that his brothers had. Completely surprised that both of his Brothers got into the Guard he swore to them he will do his best to keep the sky save from everything. The next thing that comes in his mind was to bow in front of Elita Von Alfherzen. Having a nice conversation with her he don't want to wait any longer. In the same year he started his career in the Army and joined the Airforce and swore himself never to leave it no matter what. Gallery SPOILER_Unbenannt-4.png SPOILER NepNepWallpaperV2 (2).png Category:Humans Category:Waifus Category:Kaiserliche Regierungsbeamte Category:Kaiserliche Generäle